


No Risk, No Reward

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: After pestering your boss for months, Chrollo finally agrees to tattoo the spider on you. The tension between you two is palpable, and you risk everything to feed a carnal desire.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	No Risk, No Reward

10 months and 17 days. That’s how long you’ve been working alongside the notorious phantom troupe. Being a thief and assassin wasn’t your initial career plan but all things considered, your job pays well and you’ve grown fond of the perks that come with it. All that’s left to be considered an official member is get your spider tattoo. Your boss, Chrollo Lucilfer, mentioned that he’s done every tattoo himself and you’ve inquired about when yours would be done numerous times, but he’s consistently shrugged you off nonchalantly. Not trusting yourself alone with him, you never pushed the envelope too much because there’s a mystery to him that has always fascinated you. You were in no rush to be in a situation where you might have an urge to act on your desires. But enough is enough, you’re a troupe member and have worked so hard for him to recognize your loyalty and dedication by inking your skin. 

After the conclusion of a meeting to discuss an upcoming heist, you follow behind Chrollo while he walks to his section of the hideout. He knows what this is about. You’ve been persistent in questioning him about your tattoo, which he’s grown tired of. Once you’re far from prying ears, you beseech, “We have a few weeks before our next job. Do you think you can do my tattoo?” He ignores you, continuing the stride to his desk. Turning around, his gray orbs throw daggers at you. You wave an arm around while pleading your case, “Do you not consider me a part of the troupe?! That’s low, Danchou.” You play it off as a joke but deep down, you truly question if he doesn’t take you serious. He grabs your wrist with force and brings it down to your side, scowl evident on his face. Swallowing a lump in your throat, you realize you’ve really pissed him off this time. He lets out a heavy sigh, releasing your wrist from his hold. “It goes without being said that you’re one of us. I’ll have someone pick up the supplies. You have until tomorrow to decide the placement of the spider.” 

A day later, you sit with the supplies in your lap while Chrollo drives to the location where he’ll be tattooing you. The hideout isn’t the most sterile environment, and he prefers to work in silence. The car ride is quiet besides low piano music serving as a background noise. You can’t stop fidgeting with your fingers and chewing on your lip, nervous about being alone with him. He notices your fiddling, choosing not to mention it to spare you the embarrassment. When you’re with the troupe, it’s easy to ignore your thoughts about him. But just the two of you? It’s tantalizing, the way you’ve wondered how it would be to get fucked by him. He’s like a forbidden fruit, someone you can’t ever have. Besides, you know it’s unprofessional to be so attracted to your boss.

Chrollo pulls into the parking lot of a luxury hotel. Of course he’d pick a place like this. After shutting the engine off, he makes his way around to your side and opens the door for you. He grabs the supplies and lends his hand forward to help you out of the car. The two of you proceed into the hotel, and then up to your room. His hand leads you by the small of your back, and you feel butterflies in your stomach at his touch. He’s always been a gentleman when he wasn’t stealing or killing, but his touch feels personal. Like it’s not meant for an associate.

The room Chrollo booked looks extravagant. A mirror reflection of himself. The walls are bone white with a gold trim, and the furniture is a mix of red and black. There's a king sized bed, a television, study area, kitchen with a fully stocked bar, bathroom, a balcony and a glass wall that overlooks the city from the high level you’re on. Chrollo neatly lays out the supplies on the table near the bed, and you decide to go check out the balcony. You’re met with a cool breeze as you look down at the buildings littering the city. The time is here. You’ve been pestering him nonstop about branding you as part of the troupe and it’s finally going to happen. For some reason you’re not so excited anymore. Too busy ruminating about his reaction yesterday, why he chose this hotel that reminds you of somewhere a couple would visit and the way his hand fit so perfectly against your body when he led you to this room. 

“Ready?” Chrollo’s voice makes you jump out of your thoughts. You hadn’t even heard him open the sliding glass door. He stands next to you, taking in the view. You turn to face him, scanning the structure of his flawless side profile. “Whenever you are. I’ve chosen the side of my rib by the way.” Your voice is low, slightly above a whisper. He takes your response as hesitation and turns to face you. Bringing his thumb to rub your cheek, he questions, “Are you sure? There’s no going back after this, Y/N.” You can feel the heat rising up your face with each passing second, and you can’t stop looking at his lips that are extremely close to you right now. You grab his hand from your cheek and pull him back inside, desperate to put an end to the temptation you feel right now.

You kick off your shoes and strip yourself of your shirt, leaving your upper body covered by your bra. Switching the television on to play lo-fi music that wouldn’t hinder his concentration, you turn around and see him putting gloves on. He tests the tattoo gun to make sure it works, the buzzing sound confirming that your persistence has definitely paid off. Transfer stencil in hand, he gestures for you to go to him. He examines your body to see where on the rib would look best. After placing the stencil, he asks your opinion and you’re pleasantly surprised at the flattering position he chose. You lay on the bed on your side with your back facing him, making sure you’re close enough that he isn’t uncomfortably reaching over you from the chair he’s in. “If you need a break at any point, let me know.” 

The arm of the hand that Chrollo’s inking your skin with is rested near your hip, while his other hand holds your skin taut. Focusing on the pain is unlikely when you’re too busy biting your lip at the feeling of him touching you. The mewls leaving your mouth aren’t in sync with the needle strokes and he’d be moronic to believe the noises you’re making are from the pain. He knows his warm touch is rendering you unable to concentrate on your skin being ripped into. Still every few minutes he smugly checks on you, asking if you need water or a moment to breathe. 

The outline of the spider was easy to endure compared to the agony you feel while Chrollo shades your tattoo in. His grip on your skin is tighter, and his arm that’s rested on your body is putting more of his weight onto you. You continue to sit through it like a champ, occasionally clenching your legs together to stop the growing heat from consuming you. Your skin is raw and swollen. You groan when the needle goes over an area for what feels like the millionth time. He looks unfazed but unbeknownst to you, he’s speculating if the sounds you’re making would be the same if his head was buried between your legs.

“You’re doing great. I’m just going over a few more spots and then we’re done.” The room feels like it’s closing in on you. If Chrollo were any closer, he would probably hear your heart beating through your chest. Your skin feels like it’s on fire, making tears leave your eyes and drawn out cries elicit. He stops the gun and places it on the table, trying to get his thoughts in order. Your moans are riling him up. He’s thankful that you’re facing the opposite way while he hides the tent in his pants. “I’m sorry if I was moving too much. You can continue, I’ll be fine.” He snickers, his hand caressing you from your hip to the curve of your side, stopping right before your tattoo and tracing his hand back down. Your hand settles above his, guiding him to move towards the front of your hip, skimming over the bone and inching towards your clothed sex. A low growl leaves his mouth before he moves his hand away. “Let me finish this up.”

After adding the finishing touches to your spider, it’s finally completed. Chrollo helps you up and you go take a look in the mirror. It’s perfect. Nothing different from the rest of the troupe’s besides your number, but you love it. He covers your tattoo in ointment and a sterile bandage to prevent an infection and begins to clean up the supplies. After tossing disposables in the trash and neatly putting everything away, he pats his clothing down and stretches his arms out to shake off the stiff feeling he’s had.

Chrollo’s looking down at the city from the glass wall when you bring him into a tight hug, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and thanking him. For a few seconds he stays still, before wrapping his arms around you and burying your head into his chest. You’re putty in his arms, loving the warmth of his embrace. Not thinking twice, you lift your head and kiss him gently. He returns your kiss with the same softness, much to your surprise. You risked the possibility of getting fired which translates to being killed, but you have no regrets. He leans down and picks you up before sliding his tongue across your lip, asking for entrance. You part your lips and your tongues dance amongst one another. His taste is similar to a candy mint. Not too overpowering, not too sweet. You break the kiss and look into his eyes. “I know it’s inappropriate to feel this way because you’re my boss.. but you have no idea how much I want you.” His lips slam against yours before whispering, “Forgive me if I get carried away, Y/N.”

You unwrap your legs from his waist and stand up, pulling your jeans and underwear off while he undoes his belt and pants, tossing them to the side along with his briefs. Chrollo presses you against the glass window, eyes glancing between your lips and your breast. He brings his arms behind you to unclasp your bra. After he slips your bra off, you eagerly pull his shirt off. The air in the room is palpable, full of lust and desire. His knee forces your legs open and two fingers swipe your sex, already slick and inviting. He pumps them in and out of you, taking pleasure in your hitched breaths. Your hands wrap around his shoulders, nails digging into his muscular form. You try to kiss him but he leans back and gives you a smirk, mused by your neediness. You’re coming undone at his ministrations, handing yourself over to him so freely. Chrollo adores seeing you like this. 

His fingers leave your core and trail up your body before he gives a pinch to both of your nipples, coating them in your juices. He brings a pert nipple between his lips while swirling and sucking, and then turns his attention over to the other one, humming a sound of approval at the taste of your essence coating your nipple. Your hands trace his abs, down to his hips and softly wrap around his throbbing length. He shudders when he sees how small your hand looks wrapped around his cock. You get on your knees, bringing his tip to your lips and pressing a small kiss while looking up at him. Swirling the head in your mouth and sucking lightly, his fingers lace into your hair while he bucks mercifully into you. His cock is thick and longer than average, you’re struggling to fit him into your mouth. Glancing up at him, his head is thrown back and he lets out a low moan when you hollow your cheeks while bobbing your head. Determined to deepthroat him, you rest your hands on his hips and inch his cock in until he’s fully nestled in your throat. You try your best not to choke while tightening your muscles against him. Once you’re comfortable you get in the motion of bringing him out of your mouth and then completely back in. He’s breathing heavier now, fingers keeping a tight hold on you and thrusting harshly until your nose touches his pelvis. You can’t keep up with his pace and pull off of him, a long line of spit connecting your lips to his member. Pushing his cock up towards his stomach, you bring your mouth to his balls, licking and bringing each one into your mouth individually. You milk his cock with your hand, desperate to make him cum. Chrollo’s legs start shaking, you assume he’s close and focus on licking him from his balls all the way up to the tip before bringing him to the back of your throat. “You’re fucking crazy.” He breathes out between groans before placing his hand under your chin and pulling out of your mouth. The sight of him overstimulated and hearing him curse for the first time while fighting off his end has you soaking wet.

Chrollo helps you up, turning you around and pressing your breast into the glass. The cold on your nipples sends a shiver through your spine. You can’t wait any longer, grinding your ass against him to hurry up. He lines himself up with your sopping cunt, and you gasp at his intrusion. A delightful invasion of your morality. You wonder how many people could see you from their windows right now. Chrollo rolls his hips into you, hitting your cervix with every thrust. His pace is strong but slow, giving you every inch he has to offer. You meet his thrusts, slamming back into him which makes the sloshing noises of your pussy even louder. His grunts fill the room, adding to your arousal. A familiar ache is building in your stomach, you whine at the knot tightening rapidly. “Fuck, Chrollo, I’m gonna cum.” This is the first time you’ve called him by his name. He didn’t seem to mind though; considering the fact that he’s fucking you, a troupe member, with no remorse right now. He presses his chest against your back, nuzzling his face into your neck. With one of his hands rested on the glass in front of you, the other one comes around and finds your swollen bud. Skilled fingers begin to play with your clit, circling around while filling you to the brim. You clench your eyes shut to live in this juncture. Chrollo’s hand leaves the glass, wrapping around underneath your breast to get a tighter hold of you. This angle makes him fuck into you even deeper, making you cum almost instantly. You whimper while your walls clench around him. This is quite possibly the most powerful orgasm you’ve ever had in your life, you let out a scream at the sheer gratification. The feeling of your cunt spilling all over him, and the vice like grip milking his cock makes him release ropes of cum into you. White dots cloud his vision, a guttural moan leaving him while he holds you flush to his body. He grinds into you, releasing the last of his warm seed. The two of you pant heavily, not bothering to separate your sweat covered bodies. When he pulls out, you grimace at the feeling of your juices seeping out of your wet slit. 

Chrollo folds both of your shedded clothes and places them on the study desk neatly while you make your way to the shower to clean off. Before you get in the steaming shower, he comes in with two glasses of champagne in hand. Grabbing yours, you take a sip, letting the bubbly drink slide down your throat. “I'm gonna clean myself up. Care to join me? We can head back after. The troupe is probably wondering what’s taking so long.” He moves a stray hair from your face, “Oh we’re not leaving. The fun isn’t over just yet.” The look in his eye is promising, you’re in for a great time. You’re thankful and regretful for the tattoo that brought you two closer but will probably stop you from ever being his. As if he can see your concern, he kisses the top of your head and says in a reassuring tone, “I should inform you, I delayed your tattoo because I thought it was selfish to harbor such carnal thoughts about a troupe member. But I’ve never been a man to follow the rules, and I always take what I want. You’re mine and I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
